Generally speaking, the prior art has previously proposed several arrangements which are useful for massaging the user, the massaging arrangements typically being provided in beds, chairs and the like. Typical of the prior art known in this field is U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,518, issued Jun. 4, 1991 to Spears et al. The reference provides a travelling carriage having massaging rollers positioned for slidable movement on the carriage together with kneading motion of the rollers relative to the carriage.
The arrangement, although useful, includes a rack and pinion arrangement for effecting movement of the carriage and further includes individual motor means and cam means in a complex arrangement.
Chaplar, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,093, issued Sep. 4, 1984, provides a relaxing massager. This references relates to the use of a camshaft and lifter bars for providing an undulating massage to a user contacting the arrangement.
This is a useful arrangement, however, the arrangement does not provide a user with any additional degrees of freedom with respect to other possibilities for moving the table. In this regard, the relaxing massager as taught by Chaplar would appear to be limited to the use of a table arrangement where the user must lie on the table.
Further still, U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,386, issued to Thompson, Dec. 21, 1993, teaches a further variation on a massage table. In the arrangement disclosed, the patentee provides a simple roller arrangement associated with a carriage. The carriage is mounted for slidable movement relative to the table structure and the arrangement additionally provides for vibratory motion. Similar to U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,093, this reference is generally limited to cable arrangements where the user must lie on the table to realize the massaging effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,808, issued to Iams et al., provides a device for manipulating the spine. The arrangement provides spaced apart reciprocal thruster members which reciprocate between a first position into a support bed and a second position thrusting into pressured contact with the patient's back. The arrangement provides longitudinal movement of the massaging elements relative to the bed, however, there is no provision for further movement in different directions.
In view of the prior art that exists in the massaging apparatus art, there exists a need for a massaging arrangement which may be readily incorporated into, for example, a bed, a crib, a chair and other such articles of furniture and further which provides the user with a massaging arrangement which is capable of movement in a plurality of directions.
One object of one embodiment of the present invention is to provide an improved massaging apparatus.
A further object of the present invention according to a further embodiment thereof is to provide a massaging apparatus comprising frame means, carriage means including a plurality of movable massage members, first actuation means for effecting movement of the massage members in a wave-like formation, second actuation means for effecting elevational movement of the carriage means relative to the frame means, and selectively operable drive means for driving the first actuation means and the second actuation means.
In one embodiment, the actuation means may comprise simple camshafts having a plurality of eccentric cams thereon. The camshafts may be driven by a suitable motor.
The drive means may comprise suitable motors which are capable of either simultaneously or individually driving the actuation means.
Yet another object of the present invention there is provided a multiple-direction massaging apparatus comprising frame means, carriage means movably mounted on the frame means and adapted for movement in a first direction, the carriage means movable in a second direction on the frame means different from the first direction, massage means mounted on the carriage means adapted for movement relative to said carriage means in a third direction, and selectively operable drive means for driving the carriage means and the massaging means.
By including drive means for driving the carriage longitudinally of the frame and together with the additional provision of providing an undulating or wave-like motion to the massage members, the apparatus effectively provides a "travelling wave" to produce a pleasant massaging effect.
By further providing elevational movement to the apparatus, the user can optionally enjoy a three-direction massage.
With respect to the massage members, any suitable rollers may be provided and such rollers may be composed of a hard material or of some suitable cushioned material, e.g. foam.
The motors may be driven by conventional means or in the alternative, may be battery operated. In addition, the motors will be connected for selective operation in any one of the directions indicated or all of the directions simultaneously. Suitable switches or infrared arrangements will be employed for operating the motors.